


ruleta

by aquariuslester (geminidaniel)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Bisexual Male Character, Cute, Cute Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, First Kiss, Flirting, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Modeling, Sexuality Crisis, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Songfic, Understanding, idk what else to put, model dream, model george, only a little tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminidaniel/pseuds/aquariuslester
Summary: saw this idea on twtruleta by girl ultra
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

george stretched in front of the dressing room mirrors, yawning lazily. he wasn't exactly used to getting up early for photoshoots. well, technically it wasn't early; it was only about 10 in the morning. regardless, george was used to his usual evening shoots, where he could sleep in until 3 in the afternoon and then roll out of bed and get someone else to style him for the camera.

the doorknob turned and the door behind him opened just slightly. clothes-hangers made a clunking sound as they were pressed down onto the doorknob facing george.

"try to get ready quickly, you're meeting another model as part of the shoot. he should be here within the next half-hour," a voice called out as the door closed again.

george nodded to himself and yawned one last time before reaching for the clothes he was provided. if he was being honest, his least favorite part of modeling was meeting other models. he didn't exactly fit the personality mold for a male model; he was quiet and introverted, and preferred being alone. it seemed like every time he met another person in his profession, they had some kind of god complex that prevented them from being personable to anyone different than them.

it was frustrating, to say the least. to feel like you didn't belong in a job that you otherwise excel at.

the clothes, as usual, fit perfectly. they had been tailored to his size, down to the centimeter. at times, george felt stifled by how perfectly the clothes hugged his body. he was never one for tight clothing until he was hired for this kind of modeling. he was told that he had two options: he could be practically nude for every shoot, or he had to wear clothes special-tailored to _look_ like he was wearing nothing.

it made him wonder what option the other model chose.

speaking of which, he ran his fingers through his natural hair one last time before stepping out into the studio. somehow, the large space felt colder than the dressing room in the corner of the building. he shivered gently and adjusted the sleeves on his turtleneck so they were covering his hands, warming them instantly.

"over here, george. you're just in time, i heard the other model is getting changed right now. have you met him before?"

he was pushed onto a stool while being interrogated, two stylists invading his space as they touched his hair and prepared makeup for his face. he didn't really get a chance to respond.

"well... i--" the makeup artist shushed him as soon as he opened his mouth.

"don't talk. the foundation will crease."

george only sighed and sat still, staring ahead of him as he heard another door open to his right. he assumed it was the guy he'd be working with. it bugged him that he couldn't even see him before being in front of the camera.

"hey, clay. george is over there, getting ready. let the stylists finish up with him and then they'll get to you."

"can i see him?" the man's voice was soft but firm, shocking george. he certainly didn't _sound_ like the models he'd been introduced to before.

his manager laughed and faced him, making george's cheeks flush red. he knew what was coming next.

"hear that, george?" he turned back to clay before continuing. "you'll see him soon enough. everyone wants to see him before shoots. trust me, he's not going anywhere. we're gonna be here for a few hours."

clay only nodded, and george struggled not to fidget in his seat as the makeup artist stepped away, adjusting the light they were using. george made the mistake of looking directly at the bulb, a dark spot being burned into his vision when he looked around.

"you're done for now. but come back before the first shot for touch-ups."

george nodded and sighed in relief. he stood up, walking over to the food table to grab some water. when he turned back around, he saw the stylists had moved on to the other model. george didn't know how to start the conversation, especially when he could hardly see clay's face.

he walked over and leaned back against a wall facing where the other man was sitting.

"clay, right?"

the model made a hum of acknowledgement, seeming to indicate that george was correct. it dawned on the smaller man that it may be a bit of a one-sided conversation while the stylists were there.

as he stood there awkwardly, rolling the small water bottle in his hands idly, his manager called him over to the other side of the room. he was leaning against the angle between the two blank walls of the building and his stare was something george couldn't readily read.

"what's up?"

"so, i just wanted to let you know about something. it's about clay." his voice seemed strained and uncomfortable, not even being able to maintain eye contact with george.

"okay? what is it?"

"well," he sighed, watching clay stand up after the stylists finished and going to talk to the photographer while he waited for the shoot, "it's just that he's... well, he's gay. w-well, not _gay_ gay, but like... i don't know. he likes guys and girls. i just... i wanted to let you know."

george's stare was blank. he wasn't sure what to make of the situation. irritation rose in his throat as he started to speak.

"why did you feel like you had to _warn_ me? is there something _wrong_ with people who like the same gender?" the conversation, the idea that his manager thought there was a need for a _warning_ , made george angrier than he'd ever been.

"w-well, n-no, of course not," the other man's tone changed to one of confusion and subtle anxiety. he put his hands up, trying to quell the situation with body language alone, since he couldn't seem to get a coherent sentence out. "it's just that... well--"

before he could continue, george turned away from him and walked quickly to the emergency exit. he shoved the door open and slammed it on his way out. the sound made an unsettling echo throughout the mostly silent, void studio. clay flinched, looking around and noticing george's manager standing in silent shock, his eyes still filled with the fear of someone who had just done something wrong.

george wanted to claw his own eyes out. he sat outside on the railing of the ramp leading from the door to the asphalt of the parking lot. his eyes trained on the movement of a nearby tree, its leaves swaying softly as the wind alternated between blowing towards george and away from him. it felt oddly symbolic, in a way.

he couldn't determine the emotion he was feeling in that moment. it felt like anger, but it tasted like disappointment. and yet, the feeling in his chest was something like a twisted hope.

george would be lying if he said his manager's comments didn't effect him. he would also be lying if he said that he didn't know what clay was going through.

it was something george almost felt ashamed of. he didn't like to think about it. it was something he'd lived with for as long as he could remember, but he couldn't imagine ever talking about it, or even worse: acting on it. the knowledge that he was _different_.

and there it was, his own manager practically spitting in his face about something he didn't even know about him, something he'd been scared to say out loud for the exact reason he just experienced.

_was there something wrong with people who liked the same gender?_

before george could ponder the answer to that question, he heard the door open behind him. his stomach fell as he assumed it was his manager coming to yell at him for his childish exit, especially when there was another model there.

but when he turned around, it was clay.

his skin was matte from the powder and foundation on his face, and his hair looked like it had been styled at some point, but messed up along the way. it dangled over his forehead, balancing on the top curve of his nose.

"hey." his voice was soft and he climbed over the railing to sit next to george. clay's legs were much longer than his, the tips of his shoes grazing the ground below them while george's dangled inches above, casting an elongated shadow. he was taller when they sat, too. clay was easily a head above george.

he could probably rest his chin on george's head if they got close enough.

_what?_

"are you okay?"

"yeah, i'll be fine. manager just pissed me off."

"what did he do? i-i mean... if you don't mind me asking."

george looked over at him. under the shadow of his hair, his eyes were something george assumed was a forest green. he couldn't tell since he couldn't actually see the color, but when he looked over at the trees, the shade seemed similar. knowing what he did about clay, it reignited that feeling of sore hope he felt when he walked out.

"oh," he said, running his tongue against his bottom lip. should he tell him? would that make things weird? would it make clay uncomfortable? like, was this even something clay allowed to be spread? wasn't it his business, not that of his colleagues?

"he just... he told me--" he couldn't decide on how to phrase the sentence. in the usual clumsiness of his speech patterns under pressure, george said something he never thought would make it out of his mouth.

"he insulted us."

clay furrowed his brows in confusion. george's gaze became frantic as his breathing increased.

"us? what do you mean?"

"h-he--" what was he doing? "he told me about how you're... about how you..."

"about my sexuality?" clay's voice was solemn, like he discovered something he wasn't supposed to.

 _i guess he didn't know_ , george thought as his tone dripped down his ears, the pressing of syllables each deliberate and carefully chosen. he was holding something back.

"uh, yeah," george replied, his eyes focused down on his swinging feet. his palms were sweating as the sun in the sky suddenly felt too hot for his skin.

"well, i certainly didn't expect someone i don't even know to tell everyone i work with about my personal life."

george flinched at the pressed, pointed anger. he knew it wasn't directed towards him, but clay angry felt awfully rare and out-of-character.

"yeah... and it just... i don't know." _was he really doing this?_ "it just offended me, i guess. i mean, he doesn't know about my sexuality, but the way he was talking about you just... it felt disrespectful. like he was judging you. and judging me without knowing."

he still hadn't moved his eyes up to look at who he was talking to. he didn't really need to see the emotion on clay's face, since his tone gave it away.

he was surprised when a hand was placed on his thigh. he looked up to see exactly what he didn't expect to see in the other man's face.

 _understanding_.


	2. Chapter 2

somehow, clay was able to coax george back into the studio to start the shoot. the smaller man noticed his manager in a corner, avoiding any contact with the process.

the lights were bright and shone right in george's eyes as they took pictures. george found it hard to focus on the instructions from the photographers when there was a steady feeling of clay's hand on his lower back. it made his stomach flutter when the hand moved every once in a while, rubbing up and down a few times, as if to signal that he was still there, still paying acute attention to george even when posing and taking direction.

hours passed by with little acknowledgement, until one of the stylists announced that she was taking her lunch break. george looked over at his pile of clothes, wondering if he would be able to read the time on his phone from a few feet away.

"what time is it?" clay seemed to read his mind.

"around one. we'll break here and then change outfits for the next part of the shoot after lunch."

everyone in the building seemed to nod in unison, standing and stretching before moving around the room. however, clay stayed seated, looking up at george going to get his phone.

"what were you gonna do for lunch, baby?"

george looked up from his phone in surprise. "me?"

"yes, you. who else would i be talking to?" he stood up and looked around, noticing that almost everyone had left the main room, leaving just george and clay against a wall on the set.

"w-well," the smaller man stuttered, looking up at clay's smiling face that was closer to him than he originally thought, "i-i didn't know you were calling me baby now. did you really forget my name that quickly?"

his voice became teasing and he ran his fingers through his hair as he watched clay bite his bottom lip and let it slide through his teeth painfully slowly.

"of course i didn't," he replied, moving even closer until his left cheek was pressed against george's left cheek, his voice dropping to a low whisper. "but i think baby suits you better. do you like it when i call you that?"

george's head felt like it was spinning. the combination of clay's breath on his neck, his smooth cheek against george's, and the tone of his voice as his cologne drifted into george's nose was dizzying. not to mention the name.

george didn't respond with words, but hummed a positive response as he reached a hand up to clay's face, his palm against his jawbone. the tips of his fingers were in his dirty blonde hair and he twirled some in his grasp. it was soft and thick, burying his slender fingers as they grazed his scalp.

clay chuckled, pulling his head back to stare into george's eyes. their foreheads were pressed together. george looked up with wide eyes, and clay chuckled again. his eyes were so beady, like an animal in a cartoon.

needless to say, he was surprised when george was the one to lean in, connecting their lips. he moved his hand up under george's jaw and it made his stomach weak when he noticed how easy it was for his fingers to stretch from one side of his face to the other. clay never really thought of himself as big, but george felt so small in his hands. it made his mind race thinking about how he was towering over george, completely in control of the situation.

when they pulled away, he noticed george's cheeks were a bright red, even through the foundation he wore. they stared at each other for a moment before clay finally said something.

"so are we having lunch together?"


End file.
